


Petulant

by Steadfxst



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Flirting, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: I wrote this because Don says, “Goodnight, sweetheart,” to Roger in “The Suitcase."





	Petulant

Somehow, Don manages to close the door behind him after dragging Roger from the taxi, up the porch steps, and into his apartment in the city. He pants a little. Either he was out of shape or Roger’s slight figure was a deception.

“Are you going to tuck me, too?” Roger asks.

Don eyes him from the side.

“Well, I can’t exactly leave you in the foyer.”

“Sound logic,” Roger agrees.

Don tries not to think too hard about the fact that he knows which door heads to Roger’s bedroom (the third on the right) and lets him drop onto the bed. Don picks his feet up off the floor and puts them on Roger’s bed too. Roger’s eyes flutter shut.

“What about my shoes?”

“What about your shoes?” Don asks.

“I can’t sleep with them on,” he says, making his shoes click together.

Don rolls his eyes, but he unlaces them and places them on the floor at the foot of Roger’s bed. He even takes off Roger’s tie, too.

“I’m gonna go now.”

“No, don’t,” Roger says without opening his eyes.

“Roger.”

“Don.”

He says it in a tone that probably got him everything he wanted when he a young boy. His lower lip even juts out a little bit. Don hesitates.

“What, Roger?”

“Don’t wanna sleep alone.”

“I’m not sure that I’m the kind of bedfellow you’d be interested in.”

Roger laughs, and the corner of Don’s mouth quirks in spite of himself.

“You’d be surprised.”

The laughter dies out, and Don’s brows furrow. Roger opens his eyes when Don doesn’t say anything. Suddenly, Roger seems very sober.

“Don’t worry,” he adds. “I couldn’t get it up right now even if I wanted to.”

“I don’t…”

“Just hit the light when you leave, alright? Jesus.”

With that, Roger turns on his side, curling in on himself.

Before he can convince himself that it’s a terrible idea, Don kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket, button down, and tie over the back of a chair. He shuts off the light before climbing onto the opposite side of the bed.

“You stayed,” Roger murmurs.

His voice is soft, and there’s a childlike happiness in his voice.

“Go to sleep, Roger.”

“G’night, Draper.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Don says.

Rogers gives a soft, breathy chuckle before finally falling asleep.


End file.
